Never Cry
by Yoshida Takamiya
Summary: "Jangan pergi lagi ya."/"Iya iya,bawel deh."/"Jangan bertarung lagi ya"/"Haruskah aku menurutimu untuk yang itu?"/"Tentu saja,jangan menangis lagi yah." Akankah hujan berhenti?Akankah musuh bersatu? Made by:Yoshida RnR pliss?
1. Prologue

Never Cry

_Ingat selalu ada aku disini_

.

Disclaimer Bleach: Tite Kubo

This Fic: Yoshida

Rating: T(+)

Genre: Romance; Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: IchiRuki

Warning: OOC; AU; Typo; Gaje; Lagi iseng; dll

.

.

.

Menatap langit yang tengah menangis. Meratapi kesedihan ini. Mengingat memori bulan Juni yang memedihkan. Menutup mata. Berusaha melupakan semua yang telah terjadi.

Sadar bahwa aku tak bisa menangis. Sadar bahwa aku tak punya waktu untuk menangis. Sadar bahwa menangis hanya untuk penyesalan. Sadar bahwa aku sudah menghilangkan orang yang kusayangi.

Aku menyumpahi bulan ini. Bulan yang terkutuk bagiku.

Bertambah kuat. Ya. Harus dilakukan.

.

Lupakan saja, apa yang sudah terjadi telah terjadi. Berusahalah menjadi kuat. Ya. Harus dilakukan.

Jangan menyumpahi apa yang tidak salah.

Sadar bahwa semua telah terjadi. Sadar bahwa menangis tak ada gunanya. Cuma membuang waktumu saja. Ingat bahwa ada aku disini menghiburmu. Menjadi cahayamu.

.

Ya. Teruslah menjadi cahaya untukku. Teruslah menjadi penghiburku. Selalu. Akan kulupakan. Akan kuusahakan. Akan kuingat bahwa ada kau disampingku. Jangan pergi dariku.

.

Janji.

.

Janji.

Hey, jangan tersenyum lupa tersenyum ya.

.

Harusnya itu untukmu. Kaulah yang harusnya tersenyum. Wajahmu itu mengerikkan tahu.

.

Jangan mengejekku gadis manis.

.

.

.

Tangan seorang pria teulur. Ingin meraih gadis di depannya. Si gadis hanya tersenyum mengejeknya. Jual mahal. Hahaha…

"Jangan jual mahal, sayang."

"Sayang? Sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu?"

"A-Ah. Maafkan aku."

"Tak perlu. Aku tak perlu maaf darimu."

"Bodoh…"

Si gadis lalu berlari kepelukan pria itu.

"Jangan pergi lagi."

"Ya. Terserah apa katamu, dech."

.

.

.

To Be Continued~

.

.

.

A/N:

Huft. Entah kenapa Haruki sakit. Jadinya publish fic ini gak bilang ke dia.

Haloooo! Fandom ini jadi sepi lagi ya. Tiba-tiba pengen bikin fic, nih. Tapi ini gaada awal gaada akhir. Pas denger lagu Memories In The Rain jadi kepengen bikin ini. Semoga aja bisa lancar. Akan dipertimbangkan apakah akan dilanjutkan atau tidak. Mo liat ada yang ripiu ato nggak. Oiya, kalo gak salah kemaren ada yang request fic Family. Sorry ya belum bisa membuatnya. Lagi sibuk. Hahaha.

Okay, sampe disini dulu. Maaf jika ada yang salah. Sampai jumpa~


	2. Chapter 1

"KYAAAAA!"

"ICHIGO! PERGILAH!"

"_OKAA-SAANN!"_

"Kemarilah anak manis. Kau tak perlu ada di dunia ini."

"Pergilah..lari Ichigo…"

"Hah..hah…"

"Cih. Dia berhasil kabur."

"_Ya sudah. Kita tak bisa berbuat banyak. Yang penting anggota Quincy itu mati."_

"Baik. Saya mengerti," wanita berambut hitam itu lalu masuk ke mobilnya. Sebelum menginjak gasnya, ia menatap jasad seorang wanita berambut oranye yang terkapar di jalan dengan berlumuran darah.

"Hh…Quincy memang harus dimusnahkan," ujar wanita itu-Kuchiki Hisana-lalu pergi.

Dibalik sebuah pohon besar, tersembunyi seorang anak kecil berambut oranye. Hampir senada dengan ibunya yang terkapar lemah. Anak itu langsung menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya. Anak laki-laki itu-Kurosaki Ichigo-menangis dengan keras. Dan saat itu juga, ia ingin segera balas dendam pada wanita yang telah membunuh ibu tercintanya-Kurosaki Masaki-.

"_Kaa-san_…aku berjanji akan membalaskan dendam _Kaa-san_," gumam Ichigo. Ia lalu menatap langit yang mulai menurunkan tetesan air hujan. Matanya terpejam. "Dan aku janji tak'kan menangis. Aku akan jadi kuat seperti yang _Kaa-san_ mau," lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Never Cry

_Ingat selalu ada aku disini_

Disclaimer Bleach: Tite Kubo

This Fic: Yoshida

Rating: T(+)

Genre: Romance; Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: IchiRuki

Warning: OOC; AU; Typo; Gaje; Lagi iseng; dll

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

"_Kaa-sama_, ayo makan. Setelah itu minum obatnya," ujar seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan mata indah berwarna violet. Kuchiki Rukia.

"Rukia…kau pulang saja. _Kaa-sama_ bisa sendiri. Lagipula ada suster yang bisa bantu. Kau harus belajar," ucap sang ibu, Kuchiki Hisana.

"Tidak. Makan dulu. Baru aku mau pulang," ujar Rukia.

"Hh..kenapa kau sangat keras kepala, sih," ujar Hisana sambil memasukkan sesendok bubur ke mulutnya.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah, ayo makan," Rukia lalu menyiapkan obat milik Hisana.

'CKLEK.'

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pria dengan pakaian rapi. Ia memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang rapi. Mata abu-abunya tampak dingin.

"Pulanglah Rukia," titah pria itu-Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Ta-Ah…baiklah _Otou-sama_," Rukia lalu mengambil tasnya. "Aku pergi _Tou-sama, Kaa-sama_," pamit Rukia lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut oranye terang berlarian di koridor rumah sakit. Setelah mendengar kabar bahwa salah satu adik tersayangnya, Kurosaki Yuzu, tangannya terbakar. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang gadis muncul. Mata mereka berdua melebar.

"KYAAA!/AWAASSS!"

'BRUK.'

Mereka berdua saling menabrak dan terjatuh.

"Aduhh," keluh mereka berdua. Si gadis mengelus-elus pantatnya yang sakit karena jatuh terduduk dengan keras di lantai. Ia beruntung karena ia tidak buta yah, ia sedikit mempercayai mitos itu.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Kau tak punya mata apa? Atau kacamatamu ketinggalan hah?!" omel gadis itu, Rukia.

"Harusnya aku yang marah! Sudah tahu aku sedang berlari. Dan kau pasti tahu kalau aku sedang berlari! Aku yakin kau juga akan begini jika salah satu anggota keluargamu dalam keadaan darurat!" balas Ichigo

"Hoooo. Memangnya aku ini tidak punya sopan santun? Aku ini dari kalangan terpandang taukk! Jangan coba-coba menyamakanku dengamnu, JERUK."

"Apa kau bilang?! JERUK?! Hey, jangan mentang-mentang rambutku oranye kau mengejekku begitu ya, CEBOL."

"Grrrr. B'rani-b'raninya kau. Apa kau tidak tahu aku siapa?!"

"Memang aku tidak tahu! Yang kutahu kau itu galak, cebol, dan MENYEBALKAN."

"HOY! Ini bukan tempat untuk berkelahi!" seru seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan salah satu dokter di rumah sakit dan ayah dari Ichigo, Kurosaki Ishiin.

"_Oyaji_?/Dokter?" Rukia dan Ichigo saling berpandangan.

"Ichigo, harusnya kau sadar kau sekarang ada di rumah sakit. Bukan hal yang tepat unutk berlari-lari, apalagi membuat keributan," nasehat Ishiin pada putrannya. Ia beralih pada Rukia dan berkata, "Maaf ya Rukia-_chan, _dia memang tidak tahu sopan santun. Dia juga tidak tahu kau siapa."

"Huft. Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya dia harus minta maaf," ucap Rukia kesal. Menuntut permintaan maaf dari Ichigo. Ichigo makin kesal.

"Baik, baik. Aku minta maaf nona-em…apa tadi? Ruka? Rui? Ruki?"

"Kuchiki Rukia, tuan Jeruk."

"Oh, aku minta maaf nona Kuchiki Rukia-HAA?! KUCHIKI?!"

"Kenapa? Terkejut?"

'Tak kusangka dia adalah putri Kuchiki,' batin Ichigo. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku," ucap Ichigo dengan memasang senyum paksa.

"Yayaya. Sana. Pergilah dan temui keluargamu yang terluka. Oh iya! Dokter, aku juga minta maaf karena telah berteriak di koridor. Aku yakin banyak yang terkejut dan tidak nyaman, tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku ini," pinta Rukia sambil membungkuk. Dalam hati, Ichigo makin kesal melihat kelakuannya yang begitu sopan pada ayahnya. Namun, ia juga teringat pada adiknya yang terluka.

"_Oyaji_, apa Yuzu baik-baik saja? Bagaiamana denagn lukanya?" tanya Ichigo pada Ishiin.

"Tenanglah. Cuma sedikit saja," jawab Ishiin.

"Hah..baguslah," Ichigo menghela napas lega. Rukia yang melihatnya merasa sedikit iri, dulu, ketika ia masuk ke rumah sakit, ayah dan ibunya baru akan datang berjam-jam setelahnya. Itu karena mereka berdua sangat sibuk. Merasa tidak ada keperluan lagi, ia lalu pergi dari sana. Kembali ke rumahnya.

.

.

Kuchiki's Mansion

.

.

Rukia turun dari mobilnya. Gadis mungil itu lalu masuk ke rumahnya dengan anggun.

"Selamat datang, Rukia-_sama_," sapa para pelayannya. Rukia berlalu begitu saja. Ia langsung naik ke lantai dua dan memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"_Konichiwa_ Rukia-_chan_," sapa seorang wanita brambut blonde bergelombang-Matsumoto Rangiku-yang tengah sibuk di depan laptopnya. Mengurus sesuatu.

"Tumben sekali kau disini. Ada apa? Ada pergerakan dari Quincy?" tanya Rukia sambil duduk di sofa berwarna hitam yang ada di tengah ruangan.

"Huft. Iya. Mereka akhirya bergerak lagi setelah 15 tahun. Tak kusangka-sangka," jawab Rangiku. Masih fokus pada layar laptop.

"Ohh. Lalu? Apa yang bisa kita lakukan sebagai anggota dari Soul Society?"

"Tidak banyak. Semuanya ada di tangan ayahmu. Kita cuma bisa mengiktui pergerakan mereka."

"Tunggu. Kau sudah bertemu salah satu dari mereka?"

"Heh. Kau kira aku cuma bisa _shopping_ dan mabuk? Kau terlalu meremehkanku Rukia-_chan_."

"Aku bukannya meremekanmu. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa? Tapi, perlu kau ketahui yang kutemui itu bukanlah ketua dari Quincy. Jika sudah ada perintah dari Byakuya-_sama_, aku dan yang lain baru bisa mulai menyelidiki siapa si ketua."

"Hng."

Rukia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ miliknya dan membuka salah satu Media Sosial, Twitter. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah saat melihat 'kicauan' teman-temannya di Twitter. Tetap datar. Ia lalu menuangkan the ke cangkirnya dan meminum-

"PFTTT-!" Rukia langsung memuncratkan teh yang baru saja mau ia minum setelah melihat sebuah tweet yang isinya sebagai berikut:

'_Putra dari Kurosaki Ishiin siap menjadi dokter di Rumah Sakit Karakura setelah lulus nanti. Tapi ia diam saja saat ditanyakan soal kekasih._

_(foto Kurosaki Ichigo)'_

"TERNYATA DIA TERKENAL! Eh, tapi lumayan aja, deh. Tetap aku yang lebih yang terkenal. Hahaha!" ucap Rukia dramatis diselingi dengan pembanggaan atas dirinya sendiri. Maklum saja. Rangiku sendiri menatap Rukia tidak percaya. Ketawanya itu lho yang bikin ngeri.

'Apalagi yang dipikirkan olehnya sampai tertawa seperti itu,' batin Rangiku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Soul Society.

Organisasi yang menghapus organisasi lain yang mengahlangi jalan mereka. Mereka dipimpin oleh kepala keluarga salah satu bangsawan ternama di Jepang. Mereka termasuk organisasi rahasia yang sampai sekarang masih belum bisa dideteksi oleh para polisi.

Sasaran utama mereka adalah Quincy. Memang dulu mereka sudah 'mengbasmi' organisasi tersebut. Tapi tidak untuk para keturunan mereka. Hanya setengah dari sluruh keturunan mereka yang berhasil dibunuh. Sisanya berhasil kabur dan bersembunyi. Mereka melepaskan para keturunan Quincy itu karena berpikiran bahwa mereka tak'kan bisa berlatih tanpa guru. Dan selama belasan tahun, tak ada yang menyerang untuk membalsakan dendam mereka. Entah karena mereka takut atau tidak tahu dimana markas mereka. Lagipula, penyerangan itu sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Para anggota Soul Society, Shinigami-begitu mereka menyebutnya-sangat percaya bahwa tak ada yang bisa membantu mereka berlatih lagi.

Quincy.

Mereka adalah organisasi yang sangat diincar oleh Sol Society. Itu dikarenakan mereka menghalangi dan menentang cara Soul Society menghapus para preman di Jepang. Jika Quincy lebih memilih bekerja sama dengan Pemerintah, tidak dengan Soul Society. Quincy musnah. Dikarenakan oleh pembantaian habis-habisan oleh Soul Society. Namun, percaya atau tidak, mereka tidak benar-benar musnah. Para Shinigami mungkin saja sudah membunuh para Quincy terdahulu, tapi tidak untuk sebagian keturunan mereka. Dan salah satunya telah siap menjadi ketua dari Quincy.

Quincy kini tengah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan bals dendam. Menghapus Soul Society. Dengan seorang calon pemimpin muda yang berbakat dan hebat, mereka semakin yakin akan berhasil kali ini. Mereka telah yakin. Para muda/i(Pftt) yang masih berkobar semangatnya siap untuk membalskan dendam mereka dan melaksanakan tugas mereka sebagai Quincy.

…

Quincy dan Soul Society tak'kan pernah bersatu dan berdamai.

.

.

.

"Ichigo-_sama_, Ishida-_sama_ mencari Anda," ucap seorang pelayan kepada Ichigo. 'Tumben,' batin Ichigo bingung.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera menemuinya," ujar Ichigo lalu memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Kukira kau tak mau datang, Kurosaki," ucap seorang pria muda berambut biru tua dan mata berwarna senada yang dibingkai oleh kacamata. Ishida Uryuu.

"Tentu saja aku pasti datang jika dipanggil olehmu, CALON KETUA," ujar Ichigo dengan menekankan 2 kata yaitu 'Calon' dan 'Ketua'.

"Cih. Kalau kau iri denganku bilang saja," cibir Uryuu kesal. Ichigo tersenyum miring.

"Untuk apa aku iri denganmu. Aku leih hebat darimu taukk."

"Oh ya? Dalam hal apa?"

"Dalam hal wanita*menyeringai*. Kau tahu 'kan aku dikejar-kejar oleh para gadis di luar sana. Dan kau? Cuma ditatap dengan tatapan tidak suka karena ekspresimu itu."

"Kurosaki…," aura hitam keluar dari balik punggung Uryuu. Ia lalu bersiap menembak Ichigo yang masih saja menyeringai mengejek.

"Hah. Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau beritahu aku apa yang membuatmu menyuruhku kesini."

"Oiya. Begini, aku punya kecurigaan bahwa kita sedang dimata-matai."

"Owh. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Sebelum kuberitahu, aku mau mengatakan bahwa aku tahu dimana keberadaan pembunuh _Kaa-san_mu."

"A-pa…"

"Dia selama ini berada di rumah sakit Ayahku. Karena ia berada di ruang VIP, keberadaanya kurang diketahui."

"…"

"Dan apa yang harus kau lakukan adalah menangkap orang itu. Alasannya kan kuberitahu nanti. Juga kau harus berusaha mendekati anaknya. Dia pewaris dari Soul Society. Kau boleh pergi."

Ichigo pergi dari ruangan Uryuu. Ia masih tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Uryuu padanya. Tapi, ia tak boleh berdiam diri terus. Ia harus segera berisap-siap.

'_Kaa-san_, kau dengar 'kan? Di dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku akan segera menangkapnya dan menghapusnya dari dunia ini. Juga…menghapus Soul Society,' batin Ichigo. Ia mengeraskan rahngnya. Bertekad.

.

.

.

To…Be Continued.

.

.

.

A/N(Rin):

Halo para Reader! Salam IchiRuki!

Maaf ya cuma bisa segini. Lagi buru-buru. Wkwk.

Ini balasan Review buat yang gk LogIn:

Ryu:

Ehhh?! Makasih banyak ya udh review.*meluk Ryu*

Ini lanjutannya udah kok. Keep review ya#ngarep

.

Oke sekian. Apa yang ada dipikiran kalian?

Salam IchiRuki!


End file.
